Lucy
by beth.wolfy
Summary: Her life is normal...well normalish. Lucy doesn't know what she is but her Dad and her can both change into animals. When Lucy comes home one afternoon she see's something that she wasn't expecting and from there, her life seems to endlessly spiral out of control. What Lucy discover about her races' past? T for swearing and violence. ;) x
1. Horses and Hospitals

**Hey so i was bored and i'd just watched transformers so TaDa.**

**I do not own transformers. I do own my ideas and my characters so hands off! ;)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

My name is Lucy. I'm seventeen and i live in an area of huge marshland with my Dad and our dog who's a Scottish Deerhound her name is Mysie. We have three horses living on our land although, they aren't our horses. They belong to my friends Livvy, Rosie and Ismay, they're all younger than me. This is the story of how my life went from wierd to ... really wierd.

* * *

**Date: Saturday, 3****rd**** August**

**Time: Roughly 5:00 pm:**

Even in my wolf form the icy cold wind sent chills running though my body. I refused to go back to the house. We had to find those horses! Even my thick black wolf hair was not enough to keep the wind out. Adrenalin pumped through my veins allowing me to run faster than I had for a long time.

I hoped to hell that those three girls were okay. Rosie was experienced enough not to get too stressed out and panic but the other two, I had no idea whether they would be okay. Rosie had been the one who had called me. I immediately told Dad and now we were both running to try and find them.

From what I had managed to catch from Rosie's wildly scared tone the horses were spooking over something but they couldn't see what. That was when I heard a scream. I couldn't identify who it was but it didn't matter. We shifted into our human form instantly.

"ROSIE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs just in time to see two ponies racing off in the other direction.

I recognised them as Livvy and Ismay's ponies. Shit! Dad and I ran down to where they came from in an effort to try and find the girls. I saw Ismay on the ground with Livvy holding her head. I couldn't see Rosie or her pony Tiny anywhere.

Without another second thought, I powered my legs so fast I thought I might fall but I didn't dare to slow down. When I arrived I found Livvy cradling Ismay's head in her lap. Ismay was crying and so was Livvy but Ismay looked worse.

"Ismay? You okay?" I said above the sound of the wind.

She shook her head in reply and winced. I realised that she was clutching her arm.

"Ismay, breathe. You're going to be fine," Dad said. "Let's try and get Ismay back to the house. Which way did Rosie go?"

"Tiny galloped off with her in that direction," Livvy replied as she pointed in the direction that I had seen Livvy and Ismay's ponies run off in.

"Lucy, go," my Dad ordered.

That was all I needed. I was running off in that direction. I completely forgot about changing forms. How I wasn't out of breath in my human form? I was no match for speed against horses but I prayed to God that Rosie  
was okay and still alive.

I had heard many different stories where riders had died after falling from a horse and getting trodden on or squashed when a horse had tripped. Horse riding was so dangerous but the feeling that you got when you were riding was a feeling like no other on the plannet.

My horse had been put down a month ago. She had stress colic. We found her when she only had a few minutes left. I spent those minuets cuddling her. I hoped she was happy for that to be her last memory. Since she died, I haven't really wanted to ride. I just haven't really felt like it.

As I reached the top of the hill above the valley, I stopped and looked around. This was a good vantage point. I looked around into the next valley and saw the shapes of two horses running off into the next valley. I scanned further ahead and was able to see a small dot. It was Rosie and Tiny.

"ROSIE!" I screamed, cupping my hands to my mouth in an attempt to stretch my voice further.

Thank God that the wind was blowing towards her from me. It would hopefully carry my voice to her, if I was lucky.

"ROSIE!" I screamed again. "TURN A CIRCLE!"

I hoped that she heard me; I hoped that she heard me with all my might.

"Please," I whispered as I ran down into the next valley.

I wasn't sure whether Rosie heard me or not but she started to turn a circle, a tight circle. A circle so tight that her horse Tiny had no choice in whether she could turn the circle or not. I kept running towards the three horses. My mother had taught me that. I can remember her saying:

'If she is going to bolt, drop one rein and pull the other.'

Mum had taught me everything I knew about horse riding. Whenever I thought of her I had a sudden urge to cry. She had died from cancer five years ago when I was twelve. I wasn't over her death, and I didn't think I ever would be.

Ismay and Livvy's horses had now run past Tiny making Tiny go absolutely insane. She started rearing and with Rosie keeping her in a tight circle meant that Tiny was going to fall over and possible break her legs, squishing Rosie in the process.

"ROSIE JUMP! GET OFF!" I screamed at her.

At that moment, Tiny fell and Rosie's leg was instantly squished beneath her. I heard Rosie cry out in pain. Tiny then got up and ran. I wasn't sure whether she had stood on Rosie but I couldn't think about that. I had to get to Rosie!

I skidded to Rosie's side and crouched above her. She was crying and grimacing in pain at the same time.

"Rosie! Rosie, shh. It's okay. It's okay. It's me I'm here, okay?" I reassured her. "What hurts?"

"M-m-my l-leg," she stammered.

"Can you get up?" I asked.

"No," she winced.

Shit, what was I going to do now? How long would it take for the ambulance to get here? What if they couldn't find us out here? We were in the middle of nowhere! Where would the horses run to? We could easily loose them out here.

I suddenly realised just how cold I was. I couldn't leave Rosie here by herself. I was shaking. Was Rosie cold too?

"You're going to have to try and get yourself up," I said biting my lip.

"No," she whined. "I don't want to move, it hurts."

"It's wasn't a question," I replied as I pulled her up off of the wet grass.

She yelled out in pain and I caught her before she could fall back to the ground. Putting her arm around my shoulder, I helped her stumble through the marsh back towards the house.

* * *

**Date: Saturday, 3****rd**** August**

**Time: Roughly 7:00 pm**

We weren't far from the house now but it was freezing. If I was human, I probably would have pneumonia. I hoped Rosie was okay. Well she obviously wasn't okay but … what I meant to say was that I hoped she didn't have pneumonia.

It was so dark already. I highly doubted that Rosie could see move than a few feet in front of her because I could only see a couple of meters at best. I trusted my instincts to lead us back to the house. Suddenly my eyes picked up on something. It was a light a little way off.

"HEY!" I shouted. "We're over here!"

Rosie didn't say anything. She was probably very close to being unconscious. I heard the voices shout to each other before shining their lights towards us. They came running over and I had to hold back a growl as one of the three men took Rosie off me. Dad ran over to me making sure that I was okay.

* * *

**Date: Saturday, 3****rd**** August**

**Time: Roughly 7:30 pm**

I couldn't let them do any medical tests on me; otherwise they would know that there was something abnormal with me. Rosie was the main priority anyway. I sat in the ambulance with Dad as they did some tests on Rosie.

The man diagnosed Rosie with a broken leg straight away. Ismay had a broken arm. Livvy with a few bruises but they were going to take her to the hospital just in case. Then the time came for them to look at me.

"I have to examine you," the man said.

"I'm fricking fine, okay? I didn't fall off a damn horse. Leave me alone," I huffed. "Your parents are going to kill me," I said as I turned to the girls.

"No, they'll kill me," my father replied.

* * *

**Date: Saturday, 3****rd**** August**

**Time: 8:21 pm**

I sat watching the clock intently. Every minuet felt like an hour and every second felt like a minuet. It was almost like I could hear the sound of the second hand ticking inside my head.

Rosie's parents had arrived about fifteen minutes ago. Ismay's mum was coming in through the doors at that moment and Livvy's parents were on their way to collect her. Thankfully none of them had noticed me but I wasn't really thinking about that.

Rosie and Ismay had gone straight into the x-ray department. I was worrying about them so much. I shouldn't have let them ride. It was too windy. Rosie's parents sat down next to me and Livvy in silence. Ismay's mum went straight over to a nurse before coming to sit down too.

None of us said a word. A nurse care over with a tray of hot chocolates. She gave each of us one.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," she said soothingly to their parents.

"Thanks," I said quietly as she handed me the hot chocolate.

"Don't blame yourself. Without you we probably wouldn't have been able to find Rosie," the woman said.

I bet she had sat there before bringing us the hot chocolates, memorising Rosie's name. I bet she didn't even know what was wrong with her.

* * *

**Date: Saturday, 3****rd**** August**

**Time: 9:05 pm**

Livvy's parents had taken her home. I waited with Ismay's and Rosie's parents. Ismay's mum got called up and then she disappeared through some doors with some nurses. I sighed and leaned back in the chair, thinking about how my day could have gone if I hadn't let them ride.

"Lucy, Dave, why don't you go home?" Rosie's mum asked me. "We'll call you when we get some news."

"Are you sure that's okay?" Dad asked.

"Yes. Go home and see if you can find those horses," her mum instructed.

I nodded before walking out of the hospital.

* * *

**Date: Saturday, 3****rd**** August**

**Time: Roughly 10:00 pm**

Dad drove home in silence. I stood outside my house for a moment before shifting into my wolf form. Dad didn't follow. I knew that he would have to feed our dog before anything else. I ran to where I had found Rosie. It took me about twenty minutes in my wolf form. Picking up the horses' scents there was hard because of the wind but I could faintly smell the trail of horse.

As soon as I caught the scent, I latched onto it, not wanting to let go. Keeping my nose to the ground I pelted through the darkness. I didn't know how much time had passed, but I kept running.

I loved my wolf form more than any other form because of its speed and stamina. I had a few other forms. As far as I knew, I could change into any animal I wanted. The problem was learning how to do it. It had taken me six years to learn how to change into a wolf, a domestic cat, and a domestic dog.

How long had I been running for? I was puffed out. I stopped for a few minutes to catch my breath. I looked back over my shoulder although that was pointless because I couldn't see more than thirty meters.

Not wanting to lose the scent of the horses, I carried on tracking them but at a trot this time. I was so tired, but finding their horses was the least I could do to make up for the fact that I had let them ride out in the wind and they had ended up in hospital.


	2. How Long Does It Take To Find 3 Horses

**Sorry really short chapter but i'm doing the chapters in days so ... yeah. chapter 3 is gonna be epic...ish ... in my opinion ... (i'm so tired that i dont even know what i'm writing so ...yeah)**

**Enjoy, I only own my own characters and ideas ;) xx**

* * *

The wind had died down. It was dawn and yet I was still following the horses' scents. Their scents were getting stronger which meant that they would hopefully be nearby. I got to the top of yet another grassy hill next to yet another grassy valley. These marshes just went on and on and on.

Looking behind me I realised just how far away from home I was. I couldn't even see the house from way back here. All I could see was marshland. Sighing I turned and scanned the area. Then I saw them, all three of them grazing together in the valley. Changing into my human form, I walked down into the valley.

"Where have you lot been?" I said as I reached them.

They looked calm now as they lifted their heads and nickered softly to me. I reached my hand out and stroked Tiny's star under her forelock. I took her reigns, along with Noah's. Noah was Ismay's pony. Hopefully Harry would just follow us and thankfully he did.

* * *

**Date: Sunday, 4****th**** August**

**Time: 9:09 pm**

Nine bloody pm! That's when I got home with the three ponies. And I was not in a good mood. While I'd been leading the horses back I realised that Livvy still had my phone so I had no clue what had happened to Rosie while she was in surgery. I was also extraordinarily hungry.

I hadn't had dinner on Saturday and I had not had breakfast, lunch or dinner today. I felt like I could eat a whole flock of sheep! But I knew I couldn't, I was also very sleepy and felt like I was going to collapse.

I filled up the horses' haynets, filled up their waters, un-tacked them and brushed them down before rugging them up and going inside. This took at least an hour. Actually I was so tired I wasn't even sure how long it took.

* * *

**Date: Sunday, 4****th**** August**

**Time: 10:40 am**

I stared at the clock in disbelief. How had it taken me so long just to do that. Perhaps I should call Rosie's parents now. I was about to pick up the phone when my stomach let out a huge rumble that came complete with a pain in my stomach.

I bunged two ready meals into the microwave and drank two cups of milk before my home phone rang.

"Hello," I said sleepily.

"Hey Lucy, I've been trying to get through to you for hours. Are you okay?" I recognised the voice to be Rosie's mother.

"Yeah, I've been trying to find the horses," I replied.

"Oh, did you find them?" she asked.

"Yeah, eventually," I answered.

"Good, Rosie will be relieved. I just wanted to tell you that she's going to stay in hospital for a week before they'll release her to us," she said.

"Okay, send her my love," I said.

"Will do. Take care."

"Bye."

"Bye" she said.

At that moment the microwave pinged. I ate the two ready meals.

I heard the front door open and close. Dad walked into the kitchen with big bags under his eyes. I probably had bags under my eyes too but I didn't even care.

"Are you okay?" I asked him cautiously.

He looked up from where he was now filling up the kettle with water.

"Yeah, what about you. I haven't seen you since last night, did you go running?" he asked.

"You could say that. I was out looking for those horses," I explained.

"Oh. Did you find them?" he asked.

I nodded and placed my head on my hands. Then I suddenly noticed that something or rather someone was missing.

"Dad, where's Mysie?" I asked.

"Oh shit. I left her outside," he said as he jogged to the front door and whistled loudly.

A few minutes later the big grey deerhound came trotting in through the door. I gave her a cuddle before Dad said that he was going to bed. He asked me to feed Mysie and so I did. Walking back into the kitchen I could see that Dad had left his coffee on the side. It was still steaming and so I took it up to him and as soon as I had, I felt so sleepy that I might fall over. I collapsed on my bed and instantly fell into a very deep sleep.


	3. Seriously?

**Next Chapter! Enjoy ;)**

**i own my own ideas and characters**

**I especially own Mysie because her character is a dog that i grew up with ;)**

**xx**

* * *

**Date: Monday, 5****th**** August**

**Time: 11:34 am**

I slept through the whole night without waking up once which was very unusual for me. My record for waking up was twenty-seven times in one night. That is a hell of a lot of times to wake up in one night. I had woken later than I had actually planned on but it didn't matter. I had needed that rest.

Luckily for me that morning I didn't have a jobs or chores that needed doing. Oh no! I did have jobs to do. Damn it! With Rosie, Ismay and Livvy not able to come and do their horses, I would have to look after their horses for them.

Dad had probably already gone to work. It was a Monday so he would be back around four in the afternoon. He was a part time vet not far away. He had many friends who were from animals shelters. That's how we had found Mysie. She was a purebred Scottish Deerhound who had been abandoned. I personally can't see why anybody would do that because she was such a lovely dog, all Deerhounds were lovely dogs.

I sighed as I got up. I still felt so groggy and tired. There was only one way that I was actually going to wake up properly. I needed to get a shower. After my shower I made pancakes. It was only after I had made four that I realised that I still had more than half of the mixture left and I defiantly wouldn't be able to eat more than four pancakes.

I used up the rest of the mixture making a total of fifteen pancakes. I ate four and put the other eleven in the fridge. I took Mysie for an hour long walk along the marsh before going back home and starting on the horses.

**Date: Monday, 5****th**** August**

**Time: 2:49 pm**

I needed space, I needed fresh air, I needed to clear my head, I needed to run.

With a deep sigh, I shifted into my wolf form and began to run full speed off into the marshland. I never stopped running not even to catch my breath. How long I ran for I didn't know. I ran until I felt tired and my frustration of Rosie being in hospital were gone.

After however long I decided to turn back and head for home.

**Date: Monday, 5****th**** August**

**Time: 4:53 pm**

When I arrived home, I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at the six black trucks in the driveway. Dad didn't tell me he was having friends over. Dad would have told me if he was having friends over. And he would never have this many people over at once. Who were these people? And where were they?

"She's not even here, waste of my bloody time don't you think!" a man in a suit shouted as he came out of my front door. "We've got a dog, a father but where is the bloody child!"

He was looking for me. What was he doing inside my house? About eighteen men dressed in black followed him out. They were all armed with guns. I wanted to turn and run but something held me back. I watched as Mysie was brought out of the house, she looked terrified. Then my heart caught in my throat, my Dad was brought out of the house in handcuffs. I was in plain sight of them but if I ran, their eyes would be attracted to the movement. Why was I thinking about running! I should have been thinking about how to help Dad and Mysie.

"There! Sir!" a man shouted breaking my chain of thought.

One of the armed men was pointing right at me. Crap! I turned to my Dad.

"Run!" he shouted at me.

I turned on my paws and ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction.

"Get her!" the man shouted.

I heard shouting behind me as the men gave out orders. I willed my legs to go faster but that was when I heard the helicopter. I heard the men behind me yell something. They didn't sound happy.

Suddenly I heard the clanking and whirring of machinery. I stopped and turned to see the huge helicopter changing. I stood frozen as the metal changed positions and eventually revealed a man-like giant made from metal.

What the fuck?

The giant metal robot turned towards me and stretched out a hand towards me. Its huge red eyes were staring at me intently. I was too shocked to run.

The men began to fire at the huge robot causing it to swing around and try to attack them. Suddenly I felt a bag over my head. I struggled to move under the pressure that I was put. I growled and tried to tear the bag from my head but I couldn't get a decent enough grip.

That's when it all went black.

**Date: Probably Monday, 5****th**** August**

**Time: Unknown, possibly late evening.**

My head was throbbing painfully. What the fuck had happened? I couldn't even remember. Crap! I sat up instantly trying to analyse my surroundings. It was dark but my eyes adjusted quickly. I was in the backseat of a car.

Where was Dad? There was a metal grid in between the back seats and the front of the car. Why was I in my human form? I had been in my wolf form. I tried to shift. I couldn't shift! I was stuck in my human form! Where was Dad! He would be able to explain. He was always able to explain.

My thoughts suddenly drifted to Mysie. Poor Mysie! She was probably freaking out somewhere! Her troubled past wouldn't help.

The engine was shut off and the two men in front got out. I hadn't even noticed that there had been two men in the front. Shit! I needed Dad! Where was he! Where was Mysie! I needed them both!

My door opened and a man dressed in military uniform gestured for me to get out. Feeling absolutely terrified, I got out of the truck and debated whether I should make a run for it or not. If I did I might have a chance of escaping but I might never see my Dad or Mysie ever again. I took a shaky breath as the man turned to face me.

"My name is Captain Lennox; nobody is going to hurt you. Come with me," he said in such a friendly way that something told me that I should trust me.

Then I remembered what Dad had always said. Never trust a human unless you are certain. So I didn't, instead I decided I would do as he said but not trust him. I followed him to a small office where he knocked once before entering. I followed him in to see a woman sitting at a desk. With her were my father and Mysie. My heart practically did a flip.

I wrapped my arms around my Dad in happiness.

"Please take a seat Lucy," the woman at the desk said.

Reluctantly I broke away from my Dad's hug and sat down in the chair next to him. Mysie licked my hand and I stroked her head softly.

"You have been brought to live here under the governments wishes-" the woman started but my Dad instantly interrupted her.

"Why?" he asked dominantly.

"You are considered a National Security threat," the woman answered.

"A threat? Are you being serious? A seventeen-year-old girl, her father and their dog that live in the middle of nowhere are considered a threat?" my father asked. I could hear the anger bubbling away in his voice. "What kind of threat are we?" he asked.

"The shape-shifting kind of threat," the woman answered seriously from behind her glasses. "You're to be kept in this military base. You'll be expected to pitch in and do some work around the base, Captain Lennox will be in charge of your daily duties," the woman explained. "Before you go, I have issued you with those wristbands which stop you from shifting. There will be no shifting on this base until we are sure that we can deal with your … abilities."

Dad and I were in shock. That was it? No other information. Why was shape shifting a threat? How long were we staying here for? What kind of base was this? How did she even know about us being able to shape shift? This was so totally messed up!

Captain Lennox led us to our rooms which were side by side. Dad said that if it made me feel better Mysie could sleep in my room. I said it did and so Mysie slept on my bed with me, despite the fact that she took up most of the double bed herself.

I couldn't sleep. Eventually I drifted off to sleep with Mysie at my side.


	4. So Inconspicuous?

**So what do you think so far? Please review my story and enjoy my next chapter ;)**

**I only own my own characters and ideas :) xx**

* * *

**Date: Tuesday, 6****th**** August**

**Time: 7:00am**

I had been awake for an hour, not wanting to get off the bed and not wanting to face the fact that I was stuck in a military base in 'God knows where'. I had been stroking Mysie for an hour but now the alarm clock went off next to me making me jump. My instincts screamed at me to shift for a second and I probably would have done had it not been for that wristband.

About twenty minutes later there was a knock at my door. I looked up to see the woman, Captain Lennox and my dad walking in. I thought when you knocked at someone's door you were asking to come in not using it as a warning.

A small growl escaped my throat. It was so small that I doubt that the two humans even heard it, but Dad did. He gave me a warning glance. The growl ceased in my throat and I glared at my Dad.

The woman sat down of the end of the bed next to Mysie who immediately got off the bed and stood next to Dad. REJECTED! I smiled to myself. I could sense that the woman was pissed off but I made no move to apologize for my smirk.

"We're going to send some men to gather some stuff from you house. Is there anything in particular that you want?" she asked holding a notepad and pen.

"Yes! I want my clothes, my sketchbook, my box of art stuff, my boxing gloves, my punch bag, the photo album from my bedside table, my Ipod, my headphones, my Ipod charger, the wolf toy on my bed and I presume that I'm not allowed my phone?" I asked. The woman scribbled furiously trying to keep up with my order.

"No phones on the base, sorry but you won't need a punch bag; we have plenty in the training rooms," Captain Lennox said. He said in in such a way that actually made me not want to kill him for saying that I couldn't have something that I wanted.

"Anything else?" the woman snapped as she finished writing.

"N- Actually yes. Mysie is going to need her dog bed, water bowl, food bowl, her bone and the bag of food in the garage," I answered. I enjoyed making her write all of that out. It was funny to see her trying to write super-fast and listen to what I was saying at the same time.

"Okay," the woman said putting down her pen. "Captain Lennox will show you to the food hanger," she said as she got up and walked out of the room looking very frustrated.

I held back a laugh, so did Dad and I think I even saw a grin from Captain Lennox. Lennox led us out of my room, Mysie followed us.

"So, do you like your boss?" I asked casually.

"Not particularly but a boss is a boss," Lennox answered.

It was then that I felt my hand twitch slightly. After a few minutes of walking, it didn't do it again. Weird. Oh well.

After a couple more minuets we arrived in a large room that had various picnic tables around it. Most of which were filled with men dressed in military uniform just like Lennox. At the other end of the room there was a large window to what looked like a kitchen. There were three men forming a queue there.

Lennox led us straight over to the queue. We stood behind him. When he was at the front of the queue he started speaking to what looked like a chef, and most probably was a chef, through the window.

"Whoa, Lennox, who are these new faces?" asked the chef as he looked over my skinny jeans and hoodie, and Dad's polo shirt and trousers.

"Keln, this is David and Myra, newest residents," Lennox explained.

The chef nodded and smiled at us. Keln, what a strange name. I wondered whether it was his first or second name. I guessed second because Lennox was Lennox's second name. But it was just a guess.

"Okay, so what will our newbies be having for breakfast then?" the chef asked.

"Like there's a choice Keln," Lennox answered.

The chef laughed before handing us all bowls of what looked like a really healthy cereal. We said thanks before following Lennox, weaving in and out between men dressed in military uniform and picnic benches. Was I the only girl here apart from that bossy bitchy woman? Lennox led us to a table and we sat down with a couple of other guys dressed in military uniform. Mysie was at my heels but I kept swinging around to check that she was still following me.

"Lennox! My man! Where have you been?" exclaimed one dark skinned man.

"Epps," Lennox greeted him. "You know here and there on 'Top Secret' missions and stuff."

"I'm highly offended that I wasn't invited," Epps chuckled. "So who are your new friends?"

"Epps this is David and his daughter Myra. David, Myra, this is Epps my colleague," Lennox said.

I smiled in a friendly way but I couldn't deny how uncomfortable I felt being around all men. I wasn't really that hungry plus I didn't particularly like food that didn't contain meat. Secretly I slipped the bowl down onto the floor to Mysie, I didn't notice that Dad had done exactly the same thing until I noticed that his bowl was also on the ground. I smirked before turning back to Lennox.

"… Apparently they're a couple more in Egypt. We're leaving tomorrow evening with the auto-" Epps was saying but Lennox cut him off.

"Automobiles," he said quickly.

I frowned but ignored the humans. They were hiding something but I didn't press the matter, it was none of my business. I didn't want to know unless it concerned me to be honest. I just couldn't deal with any more military crap. I had a sudden urge to box with or without gloves.

**Date: Tuesday, 6****th**** August**

**Time: 8:00am**

After breakfast Captain Lennox showed us around. It was a flippin' huge base. It took us at least five hours to walk around it and he said that he was only showing me the bits of the base that I would be interested in. How did he know what I'd be interested in?

There was a pool, a gym, and various meeting rooms. In the gym there weren't any punch bags. When I asked Captain Lennox he said that they were in a different part of the base. Dad said that he was going to take Mysie back to our rooms but Lennox was going to take me to the boxing room.

We walked past a few trucks and then I stopped when I saw a load of random cars that looked brand new without a scratch. There was a huge black truck, a yellow Camaro, a flamed monster truck, and ambulance-looking kind of truck.

"Wha-why?" I asked Lennox. I wasn't even sure what my question was.

"These are our undercover vehicles," Lennox said although I detected a nerve in his voice but I went along with what he said despite the fact that I didn't believe it.

"Because they are SO inconspicuous?" I asked sarcastically.

"What would you rather drive that is inconspicuous?" he asked.

"I don't drive, never will drive, I hate driving and I hate machines," I answered simply.

Something flickered across Lennox's face. Hurt, worry? Was he a vehicle enthusiast? I couldn't have offended him that much.

"Why?" he asked.

"My mum. She died in a car accident." I paused for a moment, thinking about when Dad had told me.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Why do people always do that?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"Why do people say sorry when it's not their fault and they couldn't have done anything to prevent it?" I asked.

He shrugged before he kept on walking. I took one last lance back at the inconspicuous cars before jogging to catch up with him. I did notice however that my hand twitched slightly.

He led me to a door that was only one-hundred yards or so from the inconspicuous cars. Opening the door I could see that there were a lot of punch bags and boxing gloves. I didn't intend on using somebody else's boxing gloves … YUCK!

Lennox then showed me the chill out room where there were loads of bean bags, sofas and one massive TV.

"If you want to use the TV to watch something in particular at a particular time, you have to book it. That way there are no arguments over who was using the TV first and whose TV show is more important and blah, blah, blah," Lennox explained.

I smiled and nodded. I was beginning to like Captain Lennox a lot more than when I had first met him.

**Date: Tuesday, 6****th**** August**

**Time: 4:00pm**

Slowly I followed Lennox back to the hanger where our rooms were. I suddenly felt very sleepy. Maybe not sleeping the previous night had caught up on me. Mysie wasn't in my room; I guessed that she was with Dad in his room or somewhere similar. I flopped down on my bed before curling up under the duvet and closing my eyes. Sleep came to me in seconds.

* * *

**So what do we think so far? Has Epps made her curious or has she forgotten that he nearly mentioned the auto-?**

**Please review ;) xx**


	5. Keln's Kitchen

**Here's the next Chappie ;) Has Myra finally found her place in the base?**

**I only own my own characters and ideas**

**Enjoy ;) xx**

* * *

**Date: Wednesday, 7****th**** August**

**Time: 2:11am**

I sat bolt upright in the bed. I would have shifted but instead I got a tweak of pain in my wrist. God I hated nightmares. Mysie whined at the foot of the bed. I stroked her head. Dad must have let her in here while I was asleep.

I didn't want to go back to sleep. With the dream still fresh in my mind, I wanted to get out of the room. No, I needed to get out of the room. Looking around the dark room (I could see perfectly well) I saw boxes placed just inside the door.

Getting out from under the duvet, I walked over to one of the boxes. Inside was my Ipod, my headphones, my charger, my sketchbook, my photo album, my wolf toy and my boxing gloves. Next to the box was my small box of art things. And in the last box were my clothes. I smiled to myself. But where were Mysie's things?

I'd look for them later. I grabbed my Ipod, my headphones and my boxing gloves before walking out of the room. I left Mysie there as I decided she might wonder off while I was boxing. The last thing I wanted was to lose Mysie.

* * *

**Date: Wednesday, 7****th**** August**

**Time: 2:20am**

"_They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies, you little spies. They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies, you little spies,"_ I sang quietly as I walked past the 'inconspicuous cars'.

I stopped and looked at them all before chuckling to myself and walking into the boxing room.

* * *

**Date: Wednesday, 7****th**** August**

**Time: 7:20am**

I walked out of the boxing room and managed to get to the 'inconspicuous cars' before I was practically pounced on my Mysie.

"WHOA!" I yelled in surprise. "Hey, what are you doing here? Did you come to find me? Where's Dad?" I asked her playfully. It was then that she jumped on me. I laughed as I fell backwards onto the floor.

"Ow," I giggled. "Mysie that hurt."

I was instantly faced with a pink tongue licking my face.

"Eww!" I exclaimed as I rolled around on the floor trying to dodge her licks.

"Lucy!" I heard somebody shout.

Mysie's licks ceased and I was able to get up and see both Lennox and Dad staring at me. Lennox was holding back laughter when he saw me on the ground being licked to death by Mysie. I immediately got up and brushed myself off.

Well this wasn't awkward.

"Lucy, we've been looking everywhere for you," my Dad sighed.

"Uh huh. Of course you have. Because boxing is not what I do whenever I can't sleep," I muttered sarcastically raising an eyebrow at him.

"Okay well maybe this was the first place we looked but you still had us worried," my Dad answered.

"I had you worried? The girl who is a champion boxer on a military base that has CCTV cameras and armed guards and you were worried?" I asked casually with a smile.

"Lucy," my Dad said with a warning glance.

I couldn't help but notice that his hand twitched at that exact moment. Hmm. His hand had been twitching too. That was odd.

"Anyway, let's go get some breakfast," Lennox said with a smile.

Dad and I exchanged a glance as we turned to head down the other end of the hall. But as we turned around, we saw Epps running the other way leading at least twenty men.

"Epps?" Lennox gave him a questioning look as he ran up to him.

"Complications, we've gotta leave now!" Epps practically shouted.

"Like now, now?" Lennox asked him.

"Yeah, like now, now!" Epps shouted back at him as he ran off to the other end of the hallway past the boxing room. I had no idea what was down there or what was going on but it looked interesting. Perhaps I was about to find out some secrets.

"OKAY. Optimus and Ratchet I need you in cargo-plane one. Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Ironhide in cargo-plane two. Arcee, Elita-one, Chromia and Twins in cargo-plane three, men you're with me," Lennox ordered.

The 'inconspicuous cars' suddenly roared to life. I had missed the people getting in. About another fifty men came running past me. I looked down for Mysie. I held her collar to keep her close. The 'inconspicuous cars' drove past me much faster than they probably should have done but I guessed that it was a BIG emergency.

All of the men ran after the cars whilst Dad, Mysie and I stood looking after them as the disappeared around a corner.

"Well, that was interesting," I murmured.

"Let's go and get some food," my Dad murmured unhappily.

"Mmmm yummy," I murmured sarcastically.

My Dad chuckled. I let go of Mysie's collar and we began to walk to the food hall or whatever it was called. There was a small but quick pain in my wrist. I gritted my teeth and stopped walking for a moment. The pain vanished. Dad hadn't noticed that I had stopped so I jogged to catch up with him.

* * *

**Date: Wednesday, 7****th**** August**

**Time: 7:58am**

"So what time did you actually get up this morning?" Dad asked on our way back to our rooms with Mysie following us loyaly.

"I had a nightmare at about two this morning. I got up and went boxing," I replied.

"You were boxing for five hours?" Dad asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"About for and a half but yeah," I answered.

"Pissed off by any chance?" he asked.

"No, just a frikkin scary dream," I said and we got to my door.

"You should start un-packing your stuff. I'll meet up with you for lunch," Dad said as he went next door into his room.

I nodded and led Mysie inside my room. I hadn't noticed the small pile of Mysie's stuff at the end of my bed. It was all in a neat pile. Sighing, I moved her food into the corner of the room, and then I placed her bowls against the wall. I sat down on my bed.

Surely if I was living here I should be able to know what Lennox's missions were. Maybe I would be allowed to get a job here. I was nearly eighteen. The woman did say that I would have to do some work around the base. I wondered what that work might be.

I don't know why my mind drifted towards Lennox. I guessed it was curiosity. I wished people trusted me with secrets but I had never been trusted with any kind of secret other than what I was and what my father was. That was a big secret but it was one that I had kept my whole life.

So I was good at keeping secrets but maybe it was only because it would put my life in danger if I told anybody. Maybe if I was trusted with another secret, I might not be able to keep it. Was I considered so young that I was a liability? Perhaps I was so young that I was a liability.

Mysie nudged my hand with her nose. I smiled softly and stroked her head.

I was going to go and have a shower. That would clear my head … hopefully.

* * *

**Date: Wednesday, 7****th**** August**

**Time: 9:03am**

I had spent far longer in the shower than I normally would but I was in such a strange mood that it had made me feel a lot better. Sighing I opened up my bedroom door. Mysie was lying on her dog bed. Her ears pricked and her tail wagged when I came in but she didn't get up.

I sat down next to her and stroked her head happily. I soaked Mysie's dog food before placing it on the floor. She sniffed it but then didn't touch it.

Hmm. Odd. She usually ate her food. I knew that deerhounds could be fussy eaters but she usually ate this food, we had bought it specially. Perhaps I should give her some space. I walked out of the door and sat down in the hallway.

This was going to be my home now. I didn't even know how long we were going to have to stay here for. The woman had been acting like it was nothing. It was a big deal. It meant that I couldn't see or speak to Rosie- … ROSIE! SHIT! How was she! Was she out of hospital yet? Had she gone to our house to visit Tiny but found nobody there!

I leant my head backwards against the wall, trying to breathe deeply. I needed to do something to take my mind off of things. I got up and decided to go for a walk. I walked aimlessly through the base not really knowing where my feet were taking me.

* * *

**Date: Wednesday, 7****th**** August**

**Time: 9:39am**

I ended up in the food hanger. I walked over towards the window into the kitchen where Keln was busy cooking away.

"You alright Keln?" I asked hoping to spark up a conversation.

Keln turned around to face me.

"Where was everybody this morning? I cooked a good breakfast and only you, your father, your dog and a few others turn up," Keln muttered angrily. "You and your father don't even eat my food."

I froze. He knew? Keln looked up at me.

"You knew?" I asked dumbly.

"Of course I knew. A chef can tell when people aren't eating," Keln said looking at me. "When was the last time you ate anything?"

I thought for a moment, when was the last time I had eaten anything. I sighed in thought. It had been before I had left home. What was the last thing I had eaten at home? I couldn't even remember. A streak of pain ran through my hand, I ignored it and it stopped.

"See, you don't even know. It's not good for you. Not only is it not good for your body, it's not good for your mind," Keln said and his strange foreign accent shone through for just a moment before disappearing again.

"I know," I muttered.

"Come," Keln said and he gestured to the two white doors through the window.

I walked into the kitchen through the doors and sighed. I don't know why I sighed. It wasn't a happy sigh, it wasn't an unhappy sigh and it wasn't a sad sigh.

"Can you cook?" Keln asked.

"Err, a little. My mum used to teach me," I answered.

"Okay so what do you want to make for lunch? We have until one this afternoon," Keln asked.

"What do you mean 'what do you want to make for lunch'? You're the chef, you decide," I replied.

"Pick something, anything. If you could make something, anything in the world, what would it be?" he asked.

My mind drifted then, thinking about what my favourite meals were as a child. Spaghetti Bolognese or my mum's special tomato soup. I knew how to make both recipes … or at least I hoped I did.

"_**Keln, sorry about not giving you any warning earlier. It was so rushed that we thought the troops would be able to stay for breakfast**__,_" the walkie-talkie said from one of the kitchen counters.

Keln picked up the walkie-talkie. He didn't look happy.

"Yeah, thanks for that warning," he practically growled.

"_**Um, we just wanted to tell you that the troops will be back in the early hours of the morning. So only food for us techies today**__,_" the walkie-talkie said.

Keln put down the walkie-talkie so gently that I think he was trying not to explode. I heard him take a deep breath before he turned around to face me with a smile witch surprised me … a lot.

"How about we make some pancakes?" I asked. Keln's smile broadened.

"You can never go wrong with pancakes," Keln smiled.

The next few hours were spent talking, laughing and experimenting with different flavours of pancakes.

"You know what, I could do with having somebody like you to come and help out in the kitchen. Would you like to help out here every other day?" Keln asked.

"I would like that very much," I smiled.

* * *

**Date: Wednesday, 7****th**** August**

**Time: 12:03pm**

I got back to my room and saw Mysie fast asleep on her bed. I looked over to her food bowl and saw that the food in her bowl was still there. I grabbed my sketchbook and my pencils before sitting down on my bed and beginning to draw but I soon stopped when my hand started twitching. What the hell was going on with my hand?

* * *

**Date: Wednesday, 7****th**** August**

**Time: 12:51pm**

I walked into the food hanger. There were only about twelve of us in there in total, including the woman. Keln actually came out with the pancakes on a tray.

"God these are good Keln," the woman exclaimed.

"I had Little Miss Lucy over there helping me," Keln smiled.

"You two should team up more often," one of the men said.

"You two should make enough of these so that the troops can have some when they come back," the woman suggested. Keln nodded and I smiled. It was nice to know that something I did was appreciated.

After lunch, I helped Keln make however many pancakes we made in the end. Well, let me think. There were two hundred people to cook pancakes for, we made eight pancakes for each person (we knew they wouldn't eat that much but it was better to be safe than sorry) that made a grand total of 'one thousand, six hundred pancakes'!

* * *

**Date: Wednesday, 7****th**** August**

**Time: 6:24pm**

I got back into my room and found Mysie on her bed. She wagged her tail as I came in. Looking over hopefully to her food, I could see that it was still full. Sighing I sat down next to her.

"That's not good Mysie," I whispered to her. "You have to eat." I patted her head and looked into her beautiful chocolaty-brown eyes.

My muscles felt tired. Sighing I crawled into my bed. I didn't care if I missed dinner, I was too tired to care. I needed to sleep. I turned out the light and crawled under the covers of my bed.


	6. Anger-Management

**Hey, sorry about the late update, i couldn't think of a next chapter but here it is ;) have fun.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own transformers ... i would like to tho**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Date: Thursday, 8****th**** August**

**Time: 7:00am**

I sat bolt upright in the bed. Instincts screamed at me to shift, causing an aching pain in my hand. I clenched my jaw to stop a cry of pain. I then turned off the alarm and breathed deeply in order to calm down my senses.

Mysie was lying on her bed looking at me as if I was insane … I probably was. I looked over to her food bowl. It was still full of food. DAMN!

I got up and got dressed super-fast. Then I went and knocked on Dad's door. I waited for a reply before I walked in to see Dad looking through one of his books that he had no doubt asked the woman to bring here.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked looking up to my worried face.

"Mysie hasn't eaten the food that I gave her for breakfast yesterday," I said to Dad.

He stared at me for a moment before getting up off his bed. He was smiling. What was so funny! Our dog was sick. At least he was a vet, that was good, right? He dug around in one of the boxes. HE obviously hadn't unpacked either. He grabbed his stethoscope.

"Because that's going to help?" I asked feeling annoyed.

Dad completely ignored me and walked out of his room and into mine. I walked out of his room, closing the door behind me before I walked back into mine. I was actually pissed off now. Why wasn't he listening to me?

Dad gently rolled Mysie onto her side but instead of pressing the stethoscope to her chest to listen to her heartbeat, he pressed it to her lower abdomen. I frowned what was he doing?

"Wha-" I started but he held up a hand to silence me.

After a few more seconds Dad began to laugh. He stroked Mysie's head and gave her praise. I was now very confused.

"Come here Lucy. Listen," Dad said as he held out the stethoscope to me.

Gingerly I took it from him and placed it where he had. At first all I heard was her heartbeat echoing through her body but then I heard something else. It was like a '_tic, tic, tic, tic,_' kind of noise.

"What's that?" I asked looking to Dad.

Did she swallow a clock?

"Puppies," Dad answered with a big smile.

"Say what?"

**Date: Thursday, 8****th**** August**

**Time: 7:15am**

I felt too excited to leave Mysie but I needed breakfast. I walked into the food hanger to find it empty except the people that I had had lunch with yesterday. I walked up to the window where Keln was busy mixing something.

"Hey Keln," I said cheerfully.

Keln looked up from where he stood and smiled, although I could tell it was a forced smile. He then handed me a plate of pancakes. I went to go and sit down with everybody else.

"What's wrong with Keln?" I asked.

"He's pissed off," one man answered. I think his name was James.

"Well, I can see that," I replied.

"I think it's because the troops haven't come back yet and he was told that they'd be back for breakfast which they're not," the woman said. I still hadn't caught her name.

"So he's pissed off because he didn't get to give people breakfast?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"What can you say? That man loves sticking to the data that he's given. Any changes to that data and then, whoosh, no more Mr. Nice Guy," another man said. I didn't know what he was called.

I sighed as I ate almost all of my pancakes. Not eating dinner did make me hungry but not too hungry.

**Date: Thursday, 8****th**** August**

**Time: 7:34am**

I made my way back to my room. I grabbed my Ipod and my boxing gloves before heading to the boxing room. Back out of my room. I practically bumped into the woman. I frowned at her.

"Okay I probably should have done this earlier but I want answers," I said.

"It depends what the questions are," the woman said.

"You may want to sit down, I have quite a few questions," I warned her.

She sighed and looked from me to the pile of paperwork in her hands. How had I not noticed that she was carrying a whole stack of paperwork? Oh well, maybe I was just tired.

"Where were you going?" she asked.

"Boxing," I answered.

"I was heading that way too, come on then," she said.

Still carrying my boxing gloves and iPod, I walked down the corridor with the woman. We walked past many doors just like I had done the last few days, quite a lot of which I assumed were locked. We were almost at the boxing room when I finally spoke.

"How long are we going to be here?" I asked.

"Until you and your father are safe," the woman replied as she stopped and turned to face me.

At that moment the 'inconspicuous cars' drove in and parked although, I was hardly paying attention to them at all. My eyes were fixed on the woman.

"Safe from what?" I asked. "Are you worried I'm going to injure myself doing something that I've been doing since before I can remember?"

"No, your habit is only a threat to the rest of us not to yourself as far as we know," the woman replied calmly.

"So what are you trying to keep my safe from? Because I'm pretty sure that I have been safe my whole life with the odd little exception," I fumed.

"That's classified information Lucy, I can't tell you," the woman answered sternly.

"You have to tell me! It's my frikkin' life! You can't not tell me about my life! I live by what my Mum told me while she was still alive, and do you know what one of the most memorable things she said to me was?" I asked feeling like I was going to burst.

The woman sighed and shrugged like she couldn't give a shit.

"My mom would tell me 'don't give up, get out of the front door and do what you want to do and just be you, because life's too short to do anything else and be anybody else.' And I've lived by that my whole life! And I suddenly get kidnapped and I can't do that because I don't know about you but I don't see a front door anywhere!"

"Calm down please, Lucy," the woman sighed.

"No! I'm not going to calm down! You've ruined my life! I can't shift because of your little bracelet-thing which has started making my hand twitch! What makes it worse is that I have no frikkin' idea where the hell I am, what the hell I'm doing here and when and if I can ever leave!"

"I can't tell you any of that information, Lucy," the woman said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You don't even care that your stupid bracelet is taking away what comes naturally to me!"

"It's my job to protect everyone inside this base and that involves being in charge and not divulging government secrets to teenagers," she explained.

"Fine, so while you're busy being in charge, I'm going to sit here in the background with my twitching hand and not care that you've ruined my life!" I shouted.

"That, young lady, is not my problem," the woman said sternly.

The anger inside of me seemed to explode everywhere. I couldn't handle it all. Before I even knew what I was doing my hand collided with the woman's face as hard as it possibly could. The woman stumbled back and I heard somebody shout behind me. I then felt two hands grab my arms and try to hold me steady.

"Let go of me!" I screamed.

With my legs still on the ground I pushed myself off the ground, going backwards into whoever was restraining me making them loose balance and fall to the ground. SHIFT! I screamed at myself whilst flying backwards through the air. I heard the device around my wrist snap and as it did I felt myself shift.

I landed on all four of my black wolf paws growling.

"LUCY!" I heard my father growl in his human form.

There was a second snap from his wristband as he appeared as a wolf in front of me. In one second or less he was pinning me to the ground. There was growling and snapping until finally I managed to push him off me.

I shifted into my human form and stared at him still panting.

"You are not my alpha," I growled.

* * *

**Poor Lucy, feeling like a typical teenager.**


	7. AloneSadnessAngerWTF

**HI GUYS! Lucy's a bit depressed in this chapter that;s why i've been putting it off for a while but it's here and the next chapter should be interesting cause this one ends quite awesomely.**

**I don't own transformers although i'd like to own Ironhide, he's pretty awesome.**

**Anyways Enjoy ;)**

* * *

"_I feel these four walls closin' in Face up against the glass I'm lookin' out, hmm Is this my life I'm wonderin' It happens so fast How do I turn this thing around? Is this the bed I chose to make? Its greener pastures I'm thinkin' about Hmm, wide open spaces far away. All I want is the wind in my hair to face the fear but not feel scared,_" I sang softly and quietly as a walked through the base.

It was about one in the morning. Everyone had heard about what I could do and everyone was keeping away from me. They weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were avoiding me. The woman in charge had left me alone after that.

I had only gone out to get some food but everyone avoided me. Even Keln didn't look at me when he gave me some soup.

I walked slowly, listening to my iPod. I walked wherever my feet took me and that happened to be towards the boxing room. I didn't have my gloves but I walked that way in any case. I stopped dead when I heard the song on my iPod change.

I stood there for a moment in shock that I had kept that song. I stood there not moving. I stood there as sadness overwhelmed me. Then I sunk down against the wall as tears fell down my face. This was Mum's song. Her favourite song.

Suddenly anger pulsed through me. I ripped the headphones from my ears and threw my iPod across the floor. Then I remembered. There were pictures of her on there!

"No," I murmured.

Scrambling forwards towards it I checked it for damage. Cracked screen, wasn't turning on.

"No, no, no," I said under my breath.

Anger raged through me.

"Stupid piece of crap technology," I growled as I threw the iPod at the wall.

It hit the wall and fell apart into bits. I suddenly found myself crying with so much sadness. Usually it wasn't this bad. Usually I cried when I got angry. Usually I could box it out but now it felt like I couldn't do anything. I felt so weak and tiny. I felt like an omega being bossed around by the rest of the pack.

I often couldn't describe how I was feeling. I often used songs to try and explain my feelings and right now there were so many different songs that I could have used.

'_Call all your friends, tell them I'm never coming back, 'cause this is the end._'

'_If one of us fall the other will soon be following. Both of you fell the same day. You don't know why but one of you never woke up._'

All of these songs, sure they kind of explained how I felt but … there was one song that just … explained everything:

'_Step one, you say, "We need to talk" He walks, you say, "Sit down, it's just a talk." He smiles politely back at you. You stare politely right on through. Some sort of window to your right. As he goes left and you stay right. Between the lines of fear and blame, you begin to wonder why you came. Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life. Let him know that you know best 'cause after all, you do know best. Try to slip past his defence without granting innocence. Lay down a list of what is wrong, the things you've told him all along. And pray to God he hears you. And pray to God he hears you. And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life. As he begins to raise his voice, you lower yours and grant him one last choice. Drive until you lose the road or break with the ones you've followed. He will do one of two things, he will admit to everything, or he'll say he's just not the same. And you'll begin to wonder why you came. Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life. Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life. How to save a life. How to save a life. Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life. Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life. How to save a life. How to save a life._'

Suddenly the sadness I felt was replaced with anger. The anger that I had lost my Mum. The anger that that damn taxi driver had crashed. I didn't need boxing gloves to protect my hands, I was so angry that every time the pain of hitting the bag without gloves made me angrier and want to hit it more.

I boxed until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Lennox.

"What?" I growled.

"Come with me," he said.

"No," I answered.

"Don't make me force you," he warned.

I said nothing but stood where I was and glared at him. He sighed and grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the boxing room.

"I said I didn't want to go!" I shouted as him as we walked past the cars.

"I didn't ask you a question, I gave you an order," he answered.

"I don't take orders from people who ignore me because I have attitude problems," I growled.

"Well I was given an order to summon you and I obey orders so-" he said as he grabbed my arm.

I wasn't going anywhere.

"I can't be summoned like a servant. I don't even want to be here. If I'm forced to live here for the rest of my pointless life I might as well do whatever I want," I said.

"Like I said, I obey my orders," Lennox answered.

Before he could grab my arm again I jumped backwards shifting into my wolf form as I did. I growled at him.

"You really had to make it difficult," Lennox sighed. "Ironhide, can I have a hand please?"

My gaze turned to the cars as I heard an engine switch on. Suddenly the black truck was transforming into a giant metal robot.

'_Sweet holy fucking Jesus,_' I screamed through my head.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Sorry for the swearing (u know who u are) but i had to think of something for her to say**


	8. Sweet Holy Fucking Jesus

**So soory for not updating but i've had seriously bad writers block and am still trying to get over it. That's why this chapter is so short but something BIG happens sooooo ... enjoy ;)**

**I don't own transformers ... i'd like to though.**

* * *

_Before he could grab my arm again I jumped backwards shifting into my wolf form as I did. I growled at him._

_"You really had to make it difficult," Lennox sighed. "Ironhide, can I have a hand please?"_

_My gaze turned to the cars as I heard an engine switch on. Suddenly the black truck was transforming into a giant metal robot._

_'Sweet holy fucking Jesus,' I screamed through my head._

I froze feeling my wolf instincts overpowering me. Fight or flight … fight … flight … flight. Before I even knew what they hell was going on- before my brain could comprehend what I had seen- before I remembered what I had seen the day of my kidnapping … I was running. I ran in the direction of the way that I had seen the cars driving back from and leaving in. I had to get out of here!

Songs were always playing in my head. I used songs to describe my life. But why was it … in a life threatening situation … I think of a song?

'_Run for your life, my love. Keep running but don't give up._'

I ran around the corner revealing a slope to an open door. I bolted. My four legs pushed themselves as hard as they possibly could. I sprinted through the door and was greeted with fresh air but that didn't stop me running. I ran despite the fact that my heart was beating so hard that it felt like it was going to explode.

What was that car? It was literally a transforming robot! And it responded to a name! … How had I forgotten that I had been attacked by one of them before? When they were kidnapping me, I had been attacked by a giant piece of metal that had transformed from a helicopter into a robot … how had I forgotten that?!

_'When the hour is nigh, and hopelessness is sinking in, and the wolves all cry, to fill the night with horror.'_

_'But I've lost my way around, and the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground. When the sky turns grey, and everything is screaming.'_

My paws pounded across the concrete around the inactive military helicopters. The concrete began to scrape against my paws so much that I could feel a small amount of blood leaving it.

I pelted across the area so fast that I could see the perimeter fence getting closer. But as it got closer I realised just how bloody big it was. I dared to look over my shoulder and saw the big black robot trying not to step on the helicopters.

As I turned back to concentrate on where I was running, I heard a helicopter above me. I didn't realise that I had been blocking out the sounds but I obviously had as helicopters don't just appear out of nowhere.

Looking up, I could see a strange symbol on the side of it. WHY WAS I THINKING ABOUT SYMBOLS? I NEEDED TO RUN!

I pushed my legs harder on the concrete no matter how much pain shot through them. I could hear somebody shouting after me but I didn't care. The helicopter wasn't that far behind me. Letting every noise back in was painful too. I could hear shouting, engines, sirens and the whirring of the helicopter up above me.

Suddenly I felt something cold grab me. Before I could make sense of what was happening, I felt myself being flung against a wall. For a second I lay on the cold surface in shock. My breathing was all that I could hear. All that I could feel was the cold surface, the pulsing of my heart and the pain in my paws. I didn't have any emotions for those few seconds.

Then everything came rushing back to reality; the roaring noise of the helicopter the darkness of wherever I was and the fear … so much fear.

Now I sat frozen with fear. It was so dark. Where was I? Would the people at base really shove me in a helicopter that violently? I had been causing a lot of trouble recently. Maybe this was the last straw for them. But technically it wasn't my fault. They had set a giant robotic transforming monster on me.

I took in a deep breath in an effort to calm myself but the smell that flooded my nostrils made my instincts start going insane. My body was screaming at me to run, to run far away, to run for my bloody life.

It told me that whatever was around me was far more dangerous than anything I could have ever imagined.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**


End file.
